Dentures, also known as false teeth, are devices constructed to replace missing teeth, conventional dentures are removable (removable partial denture or complete denture). However, there are many denture designs, some which rely on bonding or gluing on to the jaws or dental implants (fixed using screws into the jaws bones).
Patients can become entirely (without teeth) for many reasons, the most prevalent being removed because of dental disease, and tooth decay.
Dentures can help patients through:                A) Chewing        B) Aesthetics, appearance to the face        C) Pronunciation, and        D) Self-esteem.        
Removable partial dentures are for patients who are missing some of their teeth on a particular arch. Fixed partial dentures, also known as “crown and bridge” dentures, are made from crowns that are fitted on the remaining teeth. Complete dentures are worn by patients who are missing all of the teeth in a single arch (upper or lower) or more commonly, in both arches, upper and lower alike. The process of fabricating a denture usually begins with an initial dental impression of the maxillary and mandibles ridges. Standard impression materials are used during the process. The initial impression is used to create a simple stone model that represents the maxillary and mandibles arches of the patient's mouth. This is not a detailed impression at this stage. Once the initial impression is taken, the stone model is used to create a ‘Custom Impression Tray’ which is used to take a second and much more detailed and accurate impression of the patient's maxillary and mandibles ridges. A wax rim is fabricated to assist the dentist or denturist in establishing the vertical dimension of occlusion. After this, a bite registration is created to marry the position of one arch to the other.
Once the relative position of each arch to the other is known, the wax rim can be used as a base to place the selected denture teeth in correct position. This arrangement of teeth is tested in the mouth so that adjustments can be made to the occlusion. After the occlusion has been verified by the dentist or denturist and the patient, and all phonetic requirements are met, the denture is processed.
Processing a denture is usually performed using a lost-wax technique whereby the form of the final denture, including the acrylic denture teeth, is invested in stone. This investment is then heated, and when it melts the wax is removed through a sprung channel. The remaining cavity is then either filled by forced injection or pouring in the uncured denture acrylic, which is either a heat cured or cold-cured type. During the processing period, heat cured acrylics—also called permanent denture acrylics go through a process called polymerization, causing the acrylic materials to bond very tightly and taking several hours to complete. After a curing period, the stone investment is removed, the acrylic is polished, and the denture is complete.
Support principles; Support is the principle that describes how well the underlying mucosa (oral tissues, including gums) keeps the denture from moving vertically towards the arch in question during chewing, Stability; Stability is the principle that describes how well the denture base is prevented from moving in a horizontal plane, and thus sliding from side to side or front to back. Retention; Retention is the principle that describes how well the denture is prevented from moving vertically in the opposite direction of insertion. Fit, maintenance, and relining. Generally speaking partial dentures tend to be held in place by the presence of the remaining natural teeth and complete dentures tend to rely on muscular co-ordination and suction to stay in place
Dentures that fit well during the first few years after creation will not necessarily fit well for the rest of the wearer's lifetime. This is because the bone and mucosa of the mouth are living tissues, which are dynamic over decades, when dentures no longer fit well; the correct action is to seek follow-up care. Using denture adhesive may improve the fit, but it tends to work better when only a small amount is used as covering the denture fitting surface in adhesive makes it stay in less well. Adhesives may compensate for gradual loosening of a denture, but it is only a temporary solution; Complications and recommendations the fabrication of a set of complete dentures is a challenge for any dentist/denturist.
A lower complete denture should or must be supported by two to four implants placed in the lower jaw for support. An implant-supported lower denture is far superior to a lower denture without implants, because: it is much more difficult to get adequate suction on the lower jaw. The functioning of the tongue tends to break that suction, and without teeth the ridge tends to resort and provides the denture less and less stability over time. It is routine to be able to bite into an apple or corn-on-the-cob with a lower denture anchored by implants. Without implants, this is quite difficult or even impossible